There's no 'I' in Team
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: A series of oneshots about the different Teams in Naruto. Next: Team Gai! When Gai goes on a mission for 5 days, Neji Lee and TenTen go on a team camping trip!
1. Team 7

A/N: Hey Everybody!! This is just gonna be a series of oneshots based around the different teams on Naruto. First up is Team 7!!! This takes place before the time skip sometime. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke decide to ditch Kakashi after he's late (again).

If I owned Naruto, do you really think I'd be posting stories about him online?

TEAM 7

Naruto sighed and looked down the street for any signs of his sensei. He was late, as usual.

"What's telling him so long?" Naruto groaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He's probably reading."

"Well, at least he's not late for a mission. We're just going out to lunch!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Team 7 had recently come back from a mission and Kakashi was congratulating them on a job well done by taking them out to lunch.

Naruto groaned again, "I am sick of always waiting for him! Let's ditch him!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ditch Kakashi sensei? Naruto, that's so-"

"I'm in," Sasuke agreed.

"-Brilliant!" Sakura smiled, suddenly changing her mind.

Naruto grinned, "Then it's settled. Let's go!"

The three genin walked down the road and turned the corner. Only moments later, Kakashi showed up.

"Hey, I'm here first." He thought, "I wonder where Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are?"

"So what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"I don't care," Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm actually a little hungry," Sakura confessed, "I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Then ramen it is!" Naruto grinned.

"Hold on a second. I never said I wanted ramen!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well I want it so let's go!" Naruto said as he walked towards Ichiraku.

Sakura sighed. There was no point arguing with Naruto when it came to ramen.

While they all ate ramen, they discussed what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Sakura suggested shopping, but the two boys flat out refused. Naruto then suggested a scary movie, which Sakura flat out refused.

"We could all go our separate ways and do what we want on our own," Sasuke suggested.

"But what's the fun in that?" Naruto asked in between bites of ramen.

"I'm sure we can agree on something," Sakura sighed.

"Yeah! We all agreed on ramen didn't we?" Naruto asked.

"No, we didn't," Sasuke pointed out, "You dragged us here."

Naruto glared at him, "Yeah, well, who asked you?"

Sasuke glared back, "You did loser!"

"Here we go again" Sakura sighed.

"Hey who are you calling a loser?" Naruto shouted.

Before Sasuke could reply, Sakura stepped in, "OK, forget about what we're going to do. Maybe first we can find something you two have in common and we can use that to find something to do."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"Fine!" Naruto said, still glaring at Sasuke.

"Alright then. What's your favorite…color?" Sakura asked.

"Black," Sasuke stated.

"Orange," Naruto replied.

Sakura groaned, "Favorite…animal?"

"Frog!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't have one," Sasuke shrugged.

"Favorite… book?" Sakura tried.

"I don't read," Naruto told her.

"I don't have a favorite," Sasuke said.

Sakura groaned, "Favorite pass-time?"

"Anything! As long as I'm better at it than Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't reply, but Sakura could tell he was thinking about being better than Naruto.

"Alright. I can use this," Sakura thought, "We'll have to do something competitive. What kind of games do they like?"

"Uh, favorite game?" She asked cleverly. As she asked this, Inner Sakura thought, "If either of them say monopoly, I'll kill them!"

"Hide and Seek!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged, catching on to Sakura's plan.

"Alright then! Hide and Seek it is!" Sakura smiled.

"Not it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll be it," Sakura suggested.

She knew that if Sasuke were it, he probably wouldn't even look for them.

"Alright! Close your eyes and start counting!" Nauto ordered her.

"Alright," Sakura sighed, "One…Two…Three…"

Naruto took off running and Sasuke started walking.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," He thought to himself, "Oh well. I have nothing better to do."

Naruto dashed from spot to spot looking for the best place to hide. He eventually wandered casually into Tsunade's office and hid under her desk.

"I hope granny Tsunade doesn't come back anytime soon!" He thought.

"…48…49…50!" Sakura counted, "Alright, ready or not, here I come!"

"Where could they be?" Sakura thought.

She walked out of Ichiraku and looked around. She started walking from store to store looking for them.

"I should've set boundaries of how far they could go." She thought as she looked from store to store, "I'll never find them!"

She checked a couple more stores and in a clump of trees but they were nowhere to be found. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she heard Ino's voice over the group of people wandering the streets, "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sakura grinned. This was the first time Ino's incredibly loud voice came in handy. She walked towards where Ino's voice was coming from and eventually ran in to them.

"Found you Sasuke!" She squealed. She then turned to Ino, "Thanks for finding him for me."

"What are you talking about forehead-girl?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"Me, him and Naruto are playing hide and seek, any you just exposed his hiding place for me. I'm sure he's real happy with you." Sakura smirked.

Ino gasped, "I'm sorry Sasuke! You should've said something! I feel so bad!" She started to go through which Sasuke interrupted.

"We should probably go find Naruto. See you later Ino." He said.

He started walking in the direction he saw Naruto running in earlier. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino and ran after him.

Kakashi looked up from his book and scanned the crowd for his missing students.

"Where could they be?" He asked himself.

Naruto sighed. He had been waiting for an hour now and no one had found him.

"Either I'm hidden really well, or they ditched me." He thought.

Suddenly he heard the doorknob turn. He grinned. Finally someone had found him. He listened as the person (who he thought was Sakura) crossed the room. The person walked to the desk and stood behind it.

"Shit! That's not Sakura!" Naruto thought.

Tsunade pulled the chair out and got ready to sit down. Naruto scooted back as far back as he could, but when Tsunade sat down, she kicked him.

"What the…?"

She looked under the desk to see Naruto grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, H-Hi granny Tsunade," He waved.

"-Stay out of my office!" Tsunade yelled as she kicked Naruto outside onto the street.

Naruto groaned, "Hopefully Sakura and Sasuke aren't around here."

Unfortunately, a familiar voice said from behind him, "Found him."

He turned to see Sakura grinning at him with Sasuke standing next to her.

Naruto looked at the two of them and grinned as a thought came to his mind, "Wait, Sasuke was found before me! That means I'm better than him!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Rematch."

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "Anywhere, anytime."

Sasuke continued to glare at him, "Sakura, start counting."

"Another round?" She asked.

The two boys nodded, and Sakura sighed, "Alright. One more game. One…Two…Three…"

As the three genin walked down the street, hours later, Sakura groaned, "I can't believe you two talked me into three more rounds."

"We have to do this again sometime. Sasuke and I are tied." Naruto stated.

They walked back to where they had met earlier that day to see Kakashi waiting for them.

He glared at them, "Where have you three been? I've been waiting here for hours!"

Sakura tried to think of a good excuse, "Um-"

"Sorry sensei!" Naruto jumped in, "We got lost on the path of life!"

A/N: The next team up is Team 8! Aren't you all excited! Well, I'll try to update soon. Review please!


	2. Team 8

A/N: Hey all! Next up is Team 8! This is also before the time skip. When two boys decide to pick on Hinata, Kiba and Shino come to the rescue! One-sided InoKiba and NarutoHinata, but you can ignore that if you want. Review please!

I don't own Naruto people. I know it's a difficult concept to grasp, but we'll all have to get over it!

Hinata walked down the street with a large bag of groceries that her parents had asked her to pick up. As she was walking, two boys about her age shoved passed her, knocking the bag out of her hands. The food got everywhere.

"Oh, excuse me." Hinata apologized shyly as she started picking up the food.

One of the boys turned to look at her. He noticed the ninja headband tied around her neck and laughed.

"How did a someone like you ever become a ninja?" He sneered.

The other boy joined in, "Yeah, you can hardly hold your own in the streets. I'd hate to see what happens to you in battle!"

Hinata's face burned. She avoided eye contact with the boys and reached for an apple. The first boy just laughed and kicked it out of her reach. When she looked at him he laughed.

"Hey, don't you remember her? This was the girl who lost the battle to her cousin in the chunin exams!"

"Oh yeah! Her! The little mouse who thought she was tough enough to take on that Neji kid!"

Hinata looked at the ground. How did they know about that? Nobody but the genin involved and the Jonin watched the preliminary round of the exams!

The first boy gave her a shove and she stumbled back a few steps.

"I can't believe they let a mouse like you become a ninja," He smirked.

Suddenly, Kiba came from out of nowhere and punched the guy in the jaw.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He growled threateningly. Akamaru growled at the boys too. He walked over to the second guy and bit him on the leg.

Hinata watched as the boy howled in pain, trying to shake the dog off of him, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Shino.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked angrily.

Hinata shook her head, "N-No. I'm fine."

Either he didn't hear her, or he did, but chose not to listen, because he joined Kiba and Akamaru in beating the crap out of the two guys. Pretty soon, they boys who picked on Hinata were running as fast as they could in the other direction, crying for their mommies.

"Yeah, you better run!" Kiba yelled before picking up the apple and handing the apple back to Hinata. "I think you dropped this.:

She smiled and took the apple, "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"What? Pick up the apple?" He asked, confused.

"No, I meant beating those guys up. You didn't have to do that." She explained.

"Oh, well of coarse we had to do that. They were being jerks." Kiba shrugged.

"Yeah," Shino added, "You're practically our sister Hinata. If someone messes with you, they mess with us."

Hinata smiled at both of them, "Thanks, guys. Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure! Unless it has to do with, you know, 'girl stuff'." Kiba told her.

Hinata laughed a little and shook her head, "No, it's nothing like that. Do- Do you think I'm weak?"

Her two teammates were caught off-guard for a moment.

"What? Hinata, did those two guys say something like that to you? If they did, I'll kick their sorry asses!" Kiba growled.

"That doesn't answer my question," Hinata pointed out.

"No. You're not weak," Shino told her, "You may be a bit shy, but you're not weak."

"Yeah we've seen what you can do in battle. You can be pretty tough." Kiba nodded.

Hinata gave a small smile and the three started walking back to the Hyuuga's house.

"So, how is Mr. High-and-Mighty now that he's been beaten by Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Hinata blushed instantly at the mention of Naruto's name, but she replied, "He's been very quiet. Well, more so than usual."

"Has he said anything about your match?" Shino asked.

"No. He refuses to even make eye contact with me. If he does have to speak to me, he says as little as possible. I can't tell if he's ashamed, or mad about something," Hinata explained.

Kiba growled again, "If he doesn't apologize to you soon, I'm gonna-"

"-Kick his ass?" Shino finished the statement, rolling his eyes (well, he had the sunglasses on, so you couldn't tell, but he really WAS rolling his eyes), "Can' you think about anything other than fighting?"

"Yeah! I can think about food, and girls, and sports, and… and… a whole bunch of other stuff!" Kiba defended himself.

"Wow. Kiba thinks about girls? Who knew?" Shino asked sarcastically.

"Any one particular girl?" Hinata asked.

"No! Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you who it is." Kiba told them.

"Ino." Shino and Hinata said at once.

"How- How did you know?" Kiba gasped.

"It's pretty obvious." Shino shrugged.

"Yeah, we've known for a while. We just wanted to see if you'd confess." Hinata added.

Kiba tried to think of a comeback, "Yeah, uh, well HinatalikesNaruto!"

"No, really? Never would've guessed." Shino said sarcastically.

Hinata turned a deep shade of red.

"Heads up. Mr. I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass is coming." Kiba warned.

Neji walked towards them. When he noticed them he acknowledged them with a nod and continued on his way.

"Neji doesn't have a stick shoved up his… OK, yeah he does." Hinata said.

"That dude needs to loosen up. He's so… not cool." Kiba stated.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"Hey watch it bug boy." Kiba warned.

"Oh, please don't fight," Hinata pleaded.

"He started it!" Kiba whined.

Shino ignored Kiba and turned to Hinata, "We're almost at your house. Is there anybody else we need to beat up before we leave you?"

Hinata smiled, "No. I'll see you both at training tomorrow?"

"Yup! We'll see you then!" Kiba grinned.

Hinata told the two boys she could walk the rest of the way by herself, so they continued on their way and decided to look for something to eat.

"You know what? I just came up with a great idea! Do you wanna hear it?" Kiba asked.

"No, but you're gonna tell me anyways." Shino sighed.

"Well Hinata's to shy to ask Naruto up herself, so we should set them up!" Kiba exclaimed

"Kiba, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Shino told him.

"Oh come on! Lighten up! You're almost as bad as Neji. OK my first plan consists of a treasure hunt…"

A/N: So there's story two! Sorry it was a bit short. Team Gai is up next! Keep reading and reviewing!!


	3. Team Gai

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to put up. I finally decided to sit down and type this thing up. When Gai is away on a mission, TenTen decides that it's team bonding week and that she, Neji, and Lee should all go camping. Very minor NejixTenTen. This takes place after the Sasuke retrieval arc.

I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will.

TEAM GAI

"Alright students, before we begin training today I have to tell you something very important." Gai told Neji, TenTen and Lee.

"What is it, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"I have been assigned on a mission and will be gone for about five days. Unfortunately, I can't bring you with me, so you won't get to train until I get back." Gai explained.

"No…training…?" Lee asked, not comprehending.

"YES!" TenTen cheered, "I mean…Oh…darn."

"I think you can handle it." Gai told them.

"But, Gai-sensei…"

"It's ok Lee! I'll be back!" Gai sobbed.

A sunset appeared behind them and both student and teacher were crying.

"I will miss you Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.

"And I'll miss you too Lee!"

As the two were crying, TenTen looked around nervously to make sure no one was watching.

"This is so embarrassing." She muttered.

Neji just rolled his eyes, "Lee. It's only five days. I think you can handle it."

Lee turned to look at Neji, "You will not miss Gai-sensei?"

Neji opened his mouth to say something, but TenTen covered it with her hand and spoke for him, "Of coarse he will Lee! What he's trying to say is that he thinks it's about time we took a break. You're supposed to be taking it easy anyway."

Lee sighed, "I suppose you are right."

"Of coarse she is Lee! She has the power of youth to guide her!" Gai exclaimed.

"Gai-sensei. Shouldn't you be leaving on you're mission?" Neji asked.

Gai nodded, "You're right Neji. I'll see you three in a few days!"

After Gai had left, Neji, TenTen, and Lee ate lunch together.

"So," TenTen asked, "What are you two going to do over the next five days?"

Neji shrugged, "I don't know."

Lee sighed, "I will probably train on my own until Gai-sensei gets back."

TenTen rolled her eyes, "You two are so boring. You have a five day vacation and you're not going to do anything fun?"

Neji shrugged and Lee asked, "What is wrong with training?"

TenTen stood up and looked at her two teammates, "OK, you know what? It's team-bonding week. We're going to do something fun together."

Neji started to object, "TenTen, I don't think we have to-"

"Yes we do." TenTen declared. She pointed to Lee, "You, no training. And you," She said, pointing to Neji, "You will have fun."

Neji and Lee glanced at each other. They knew that her mind was set and that there was no way of getting out of team bonding.

"So what are we going to do?" Lee asked.

"I don't know yet, but it'll be fun." She told him.

"TenTen, your version of fun and our versions of fun are probably totally separate things." Neji told her.

"TenTen glared at him, "Well then help me think of something to do or I'll drag you both to the mall and we'll go shopping."

"We could train!" Lee suggested.

"No. Training. Do I need to spell it out for you?" TenTen asked.

"Alright, fine." Lee sighed, "We could go…camping or something."

"Camping?" Neji asked.

"Actually, that's a good idea!" TenTen stated, "There's work and stuff for Lee, there's relaxation for Neji, and there's fun-ness for me!"

"Yeah! That sounds fun! When do we leave?" Lee asked.

"You two are serious?" Neji asked.

"Of coarse!" TenTen grinned, "Come on! Let's pack our bags and get going!"

Out in the woods, Neji, TenTen, and Lee were setting up camp. Well, trying to anyway. Neji and Lee were having some trouble setting up their tent.

"The instructions say that this pole goes here!" Lee insisted.

"We don't need the instructions! It's a tent. It's not that hard to put together!" Neji told him.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes."

They tried for a few more minutes and when they finally thought they got it, it crumpled up into a heap.

Neji sighed, "This sucks. TenTen, how's your tent coming?"

"Oh, I'm done." TenTen told him.

The two boys turned to see TenTen with her tent completely set up and her stuff all unpacked.

"How did you get your tent up so fast?" Neji asked her.

"I read the instructions." She shrugged.

"I told you we should have looked at the instructions!" Lee gloated.

"Whatever. Let's just get this thing set up." Neji groaned.

"While you two are doing that, I'm gonna go exploring." TenTen declared as she started to walk into the woods.

Neji looked up and asked, "Shouldn't someone come with you? We don't want you getting lost."

TenTen smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I won't go to far."

Neji gave in, "Alright. Be careful."

TenTen walked into the woods and looked around. There were lots of trees (duh) and TenTen could hear a river or stream close by. She followed the sound of running water and found a large stream. She sat on a rock and sighed happily. It was a beautiful day. She was about to get up and keep walking when she heard Neji and Lee calling her name. She grinned evilly and hid behind a tree.

Neji and Lee walked over to the stream and looked around.

"Where is she? "Lee asked.

Neji shrugged, "If we don't find her in a few minutes, I'll activate the byakugan and-"

He was interrupted by TenTen jumping out from behind the tree, and pushing him into the water.

When he stood up, he was soaking wet and glaring at TenTen, "What was that for?"

"I don't know, but it was fun!" She grinned.

She held out her hand to him to help him out of the stream. He took it, but instead of pulling himself out, he pulled her into the stream as well. When she stood up, she slipped on a rock, and would've fallen if Neji hadn't reached out and caught her.

TenTen blushed, "Uh, thanks."

He smiled at her and helped her regain her balance. Shortly after that, both Neji and TenTen were getting splashed with water. They turned to see who/what was splashing them, only to get a face full of water. Lee laughed and splashed them again. TenTen decided to take action and splashed him back. The two of them got into a full-fledged splashing war. Neji attempted to climb out of the stream un-noticed, but Lee and TenTen sent waves of water at him. He turned to glare at them, and TenTen splashed him again.

"Oh, come on Neji! Lighten up! Have some fun!" she laughed.

He climbed out of the stream and said, "I can have plenty of fun on dry land. See you two later."

He walked away and TenTen asked, "Do you think he's mad at us?"

Le shrugged and splashed her again, "He'll get over it."

TenTen smiled and splashed him back, "Yeah, you're right."

The splashing war started again, and neither Lee nor TenTen noticed how late it was getting.

Back at the campsite, Neji had changed into dry clothes He looked around to see if he could find a way of getting his teammates back for getting him wet. He stumbled across Lee's bug spray and got an idea. He emptied it and rinsed it out with some water from a water bottle. He filled it with sugar water and put it back where he found it. Now for TenTen. He looked around camp some more and found two sticks lying near the campsite. He had an idea, but he needed TenTen to get back before he could put his plan into action.

TenTen and Lee walked back to the camp after exploring the woods a little bit more. They had followed the stream to find either a very small lake or a very big pond at one end of it. It wasn't to far from their campsite.

"I feel bad about leaving Neji alone for so long," TenTen told Lee, "We should've gotten him before we went exploring."

Lee nodded, "I agree, but he was probably reading or something and would not have wanted to come with us."

TenTen sighed, "I know, but still…"

They walked back to camp to find Neji reading a book, just as Lee had predicted.

"Hey Neji! We're back!" TenTen smiled.

Neji looked up from his book, "Finally. What took you so long?"

"We went exploring," TenTen explained guiltily, "Sorry we didn't come get you."

He shrugged, "No big."

After Lee and TenTen had changed into dry clothes, Lee went out to find some wood for a fire.

After he had been gone a few minutes, Neji turned to TenTen, "I hope Lee's alright. One of us should've gone with him."

"Why? He's just getting fire wood." TenTen said.

"There are mountain lions out here." He told her.

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

Neji nodded, "Yeah. But there is a way to ward them off."

He picked up the two sticks and handed them to her, "Just hit them together. The sound scares them off."

TenTen took the sticks and smiled, "Thanks Neji."

"Anytime."

A little later, Lee was walking back to the camp when he ran into TenTen. She was walking around and clicking the sticks together.

"TenTen, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Warding off the mountain lions!" she explained.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed and put the sticks down.

"There are no mountain lions, are there?" She asked.

Lee shook his head and TenTen growled, "He is SO dead!"

Lee smiled at her, "We'll get him back for you later. Come on, Let's get back to the campsite and get this fire started."

After the fire was started, Neji walked up to them and asked, "Hey, guys, where's the food? I'm starving."

TenTen suddenly had an idea of how to get Neji back, "You mean you didn't bring any?"

"No," Neji told her, "I thought one of you was in charge of food."

TenTen shook her head, "We were each supposed to bring your own food. Looks like you're gonna have to find something to eat."

Lee caught on to TenTen's plan, " Yeah. There is a lake not to far from here. You could catch some fish there."

"Fish? You've got to be kidding me. Can't you two share your food with me?" He asked.

"I only brought enough for myself, "TenTen explained, "I can probably spare a little, but not enough for you to live off of."

"Same here," Lee nodded.

The truth was, Lee and TenTen had brought more than enough food because they knew that Neji would forget.

'Oh well,' TenTen thought, 'more for us.'

Lee handed Neji a fishing pole and told him, "Just go straight through here and to the left. You can't miss it."

Neji mumbled something neither Lee nor TenTen could understand and walked away. The moment he was gone, Lee and TenTen started cracking up.

"This is so funny! I can't believe he fell for it!" TenTen gasped.

"I know! When do you think we should tell him we have food for him?" Lee asked.

"I say tomorrow morning," TenTen decided, "He doesn't need to eat fish for five whole days."

Lee nodded and slapped a bug on his arm, "what is with these bugs? It is like they actually like the bug spray!"

"Give me the spray," TenTen ordered.

He handed it to her and she unscrewed the cap and sniffed it.

"It doesn't smell like bug spray. It smells like…" She poured a little of it onto her hand and tentatively tasted it, "Sugar water." She confirmed.

"Sugar water?" Lee asked as he slapped another bug, "How did it get filled with sugar water?"

TenTen shrugged, "I don't…"

Then it dawned on them both at once.

"Neji."

"That little jerk!" TenTen exclaimed, "We're gonna get him for this!"

"We could make him catch his food for the whole rest of the week," Lee suggested.

"No," TenTen grinned, "I have a better idea."

Later that night, TenTen snuck out of her tent and met Lee in front of him and Neji's.

"Ready?" she whispered.

Lee nodded and the two of them snuck back into Lee's tent. They found Neji sleeping on the air mattress he had brought sleeping heavily. TenTen and Lee started to drag it out of the tent slowly so that he didn't wake up.

"Thank God Neji doesn't like sleeping on the ground. Without this air-mattress, this plan wouldn't work." TenTen whispered.

They dragged Neji down the path that Lee had marked for them earlier that day.

"Neji needs to take off a few pounds!" Lee commented as they dragged him.

A few minutes later, they were in front of the lake they had found earlier. They dragged Neji to the waters edge. They were about to give the final push to the mattress, when Neji stirred. Lee and TenTen winced and held their breaths. They desperately hoped he wouldn't wake up. When he didn't, they sighed and gave one last push.

As they watched the mattress float out into the center of the lake, TenTen sighed happily, "Ah, sweet revenge!"

"Yeah," Lee grinned, "Now come on, Let's get our sleeping bags and some food. I defiantly want to watch him wake up!"

TenTen grinned, "Me too!'

The next morning, Neji woke up to someone poking him on the forehead.

Without opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Lee, stop."

The poking continued.

"TenTen, if that's you…"

He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a large bird.

"What the…!?" He sat up quickly and the bird flew away. He looked around to find himself in the middle of the lake, "What the hell?"

He attempted to stand up, but all that resulted in was him falling into the water.

From a tree near the late, TenTen and Lee were laughing so hard, they could've peed in their pants.

"One air mattress: $30, One bag of Okey-Doke popcorn: $3 Watching Neji fall into a lake? Priceless." TenTen laughed.

Lee laughed with her as he took a handful of popcorn, "This is better than watching a movie!"

"I knew camping would be a good idea," TenTen grinned.

Neji trudged out of the lake, soaking wet.

"TenTen! Lee! You two are so dead when I get my hands on you!"

"Ooh! Neji, you want to get your hands on us? That's kind of dirty!" TenTen joked.

Neji looked up into the tree and glared at his teammates, "why did you push me into the lake?"

"You were being a jerk," Lee shrugged as he took another handful of popcorn.

"You said you only had enough food for yourselves!" Neji exclaimed as he realized he could've had popcorn instead of fish.

"Again, you were being a jerk." Lee repeated.

Neji glared at him, "I will get you two back for this!"

"And we'll just get you back 10 times worse." TenTen told him. She jumped out of the tree and walked over to Neji, "Think about it Hyuuga. You may be smart, but you're outnumbered. Lee and I have some pretty good ideas already and they just get better when we want revenge. So I suggest you go dry off, eat your breakfast, and sit quietly for the rest of the day or things could get very ugly. Understand?"

Neji just nodded and walked back to camp to do as he was told.

""Wow, that was…scary." Lee commented as he jumped out of the tree.

"Why thank you!" TenTen grinned, "something tells me the rest of this trip will be very uneventful."

Four days later, Neji, TenTen and Lee walked back to their training grounds to meet up with Gai-sensei.

"Hello students!" He greeted them, "I am glad to see your youthful faces again!"

"We are glad you are back Gai-sensei!" Lee cheered.

"Now, before we begin your training, how was your vacation?" Gai asked

"It was nice." TenTen answered vaguely.

"Good. Now let's run 100 laps around the village!" Gai ordered.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

TenTen watched the two of them run off.

"Well, we might as well wait until they get back."

She went to go sit on a chair, but Neji pulled it out from underneath her before she sat down.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she landed on the ground, "What was that for?"

"Don't think I've forgotten about my revenge on you two," Neji reminded her.

TenTen stood up, "I warned you that me and Lee have some good ideas."

Neji smirked, "I'm sure you do."

He turned and started to walk away, when a kunai flew past him, just barely missing his head. He spun around to see TenTen grinning at him.

"Bring it on Hyuuga. Bring it on."

A/N: Yes I did take some of these ideas from Parent Trap. I don't own that either. Anyways, next up is Team 10. Hope you enjoyed Team Gai's story!


End file.
